Karkat x Sollux
by Ethine Axel
Summary: This is a romance story between two Homestuck characters, Karkat Vantas, and Sollux Captor. You will see some of the other characters in here but mostly Sollux and Karkat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kartat Vantas

 **Karkat Wake Up**

Karkat woke up to Sollux leaning over him smiling, his fangs glittering like pristine while pearls. His black hair cascaded over his ashen colored forehead, making it look like he had not yet combed his hair.

"You gonna wake up now?" Sollux asked. He smiled a sweet smile that made Karkat's insides melt.

"What the fuck Sollux why the fuck are you in my room?!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Becauthe I can be dipthit." Sollux replied. He looked into Karkat's eyes, slowly leaning closer to Karkat's face. The door slammed open.

"Sollux you forgot your bucket in the living room!" John said. "Oh… am I intruding?"

"What?! FUCK no!" Karkat covered his face as he blushed a deep blood red. Sollux ran out of the room, pushing John out of the way as he ran to grab his bucket.

"So… I never knew you liked Sollux." John said with an impish grin on his face.

"Sh-shut up!" Karkat stuttered.

"You know… I think the bucket was full when I passed it." John grinned. Karkat's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! WHO THE FUCK FILLED IT UP WITH HIM?! AND WHEN?! THAT FUCKING SOLLUX, I'LL KILL HIM!" Karkat proceeded to hysterically punch the wall while a slur of unintelligible curse words flew out of his mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Karkat, I was only joking." John explained. Karkat slowly turned towards John with a murderous look on his face.

"Don't EVER fucking joke about filling a fucking bucket John." Karkat hissed. He then stalked out of the room leaving John, to go follow Sollux.

"Sollux, wait the fuck up!" Karkat yelled. Sollux was briskly walking away from the living room with a bucket swinging in his hand, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing a light buttercup color.

 **Karkat Perform A Front Flip And Snatch The Bucket Out Of His Hand**

"Why the fuck would I do that?!" Karkat yelled. "That would only make me even more fucking embarrassed!"

"Who the fuck are you talking to Karkat?!" Sollux questioned.

"Err… Who the fuck AM I talking to?!" Karkat repeated. Sollux clenched his fist, stopping halfway turned away from Karkat.

"S-Sollux are… are you ok?" Karkat asked. Sollux opened his mouth as if to say something, but then walked into his room and closed the door, leaving Karkat in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sollux Captor

 **Sollux, Scold Yourself**

"God damnit thollux why do you have to be tho fucking thtupid!" Sollux yelled as he repeatedly slammed his head against a wall. The room had technical posters and coding all over the honey colored walls. Each troll room was especially tailored to the color of their blood, and for humans it was the color of their eyes. There was a single desk with a computer and a chair in the corner of the room, to the right of the bed. The door was on the opposite side of the room, by a closet full of odd gadgets.

 **Sollux, Store Bucket In The Closet**

Sollux threw the bucket into the closet, it made a large clattering noise as it hit the wall and bounced back, hitting him in the face.

"BLARGGG! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" He yelled. He proceeded to try and put the bucket into his closet without it bouncing back at him. Someone knocked at the door.

"Sollux, are you ok?" Aradia mumbled through the door.

"No I'm not Aradia, leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone." Sollux replied.

"Can I come in?" She opened the door a crack.

"I thaid leave me alone Aradia!" Sollux yelled. He sat down in the corner of his closet and closed the closets foldable doors.

"Sollux…" She pleaded.

"Aradia, god damnit! I thaid go away!" Sollux shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Karkat Vantas

Karkat sat in between his bed and the blood red colored walls of his room. The corner was comfortable to him, especially since he was upset. The bed and the wall made it feel as if someone was giving him a warm hug, because he was being squished into a small ball. There was a wardrobe to the left of the bed by the door and a flat screen TV on the other side of the room. A Wii and a few game controllers were sitting on the floor by the TV with his sickle hanging on the wall above it.

"Is Sollux mad at me?" Karkat asked himself. Karkat gripped his arms and put his head on his knees. His nails started to cut holes in his shirt and dig into his skin, drawing blood. The door opened a little.

"Hey Karkat, you ok?" Dave asked.

"No, I'm not, go away." Karkat replied. There was a small pause as Dave pushed open the door a little more.

"Hey…can I play some video games in here?" Dave questioned. Karkat pauses for a split second and then took a breath.

\ "Fine…" Karkat sighed. Dave walked over towards the TV and turned it on.

"Hey, you shouldn't leave your Wii on, it wastes electricity and then we have to pay more." Dave stated.

"What the fuck is electricity?!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Dude, it's what powers your TV and Wii." Dave replied. Karkat didn't answer. Dave put Mario Kart into the disk slot on the Wii and grabbed a controller. He started an infinity race so that it kept on playing races even after the normal four race was over.

 **Karkat Watch Dave Play Mario Kart**

Karkat peeked over his bed and watched Dave press a few buttons on the controller.

"Hey…Dave?" Karkat questioned.

"What's up?" Dave responded. Karkat paused to watch him for a split second. Dave's bleach blond hair contrasted his black aviator glasses so well that it almost looked like his glasses would glint each time he turned. He was wearing his normal everyday clothes today. His shirt was a white long sleeve with red sleeves and it had a picture of a disk on the front. His pants were just normal black colored and he wore a pair of grey converse.

"Can…can we talk… about… FEELINGS?" Karkat asked. Dave pressed a button on his controller, pausing his game.

"Sure man, but only if you join the game." Dave tossed Karkat a Wii controller, and Karkat lunged forwards, almost falling flat on his face trying to catch it. He crawled around his bed and sat next to Dave, entering the game as the character Bowser.

"So… um… Dave is there anyone you flush for?" Karkat questioned. Dave was silent for a moment, as if he was thinking about what to say.

"Actually… there is…" He replied. Karkat stared in shock at Dave.

"Oh… well fuck… um let's say… you pissed your flush off… like really fucking badly… what would you do?" Karkat asked. He muttered a small "Shit" as Dave passed him in the race they were playing.

"Hmmm… well I would most likely mope a little and then I would try to go and say sorry." Dave answered. Karkat's face turned to a look of concern.

"But… I don't KNOW how to say sorry…" Karkat mumbled. Dave grinned.

"Hey Karkat… why do you wanna know this stuff so badly? Do YOU flush for someone?" Dave pestered.

"Uh… w-what are you talking about?! I-I don't flush for anyone THAT way." Karkat stuttered.

"Its Sollux isn't it." Dave stated.

"Whaaat… no…" Karkat had a cornered look on his face. "Ok fine, yes I fucking flush for Sollux… Jegus you happy now?" Karkat revealed.

"Heh… thought so." Dave replied.

"What do you mean you THOUGHT so?!" Karkat gave Dave a menacing glare.

"Exactly what it sounds like, to me it looked like you had a crush on him for a while so…" Dave explained. Karkat was silent as they played another round.

"YES! I finally fucking beat you! Jegus you are one hard bulge racing fucker to beat Strider." Karkat exclaimed.

"Heh… I see you are in a better mood now, I guess I'll go now." Dave replied. He got up off the floor. Setting the controller down, and strode out of the room, leaving Karkat to do whatever he wanted.

"Wait what?!" Karkat was cut off as the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Karkat Vantas**

Karkat was sprawled out on his bed, his stark raven hair cascading over his face. His arm covered his eyes, like he was trying to block out his view of the room.

"How am I supposed to say sorry to Sollux?" He asked himself. He rolled off of his bed and flopped onto the floor.

"Fucking piece of shit mine." Karkat muttered. He pushed himself up off of the floor, surveying the room.

"You know what; I'm just going to fucking say it." Karkat muttered. He brushed off his shirt and ruffled up his hair a little bit to make it seem like he had just gotten out of bed. He marched out of the room and down the hallway, seeing Rose and John. As he neared Sollux's door he became hesitant. Karkat reached for the doorknob but then paused. He withdrew his hand, thinking for a moment and then turned around, heading for his own room.

"I knew it, I can't say sorry, I'm too honoree." He said. He walked back into his room, falling on his bed and passing out.

 **Authors note:** **Sorry I haven't posted recently, I promise I will post more though, and im sorry this is so short, the chapters will get longer I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sollux Captor**

 **Sollux, Get Out Of Closet**

Sollux slowly opened the door of his closet, noticing Aradia sitting on his bed.

"Aradia I thought I told you to go away." Sollux grumbled. Aradia looked down at her feet.

"I know you did Sollux… but I couldn't just leave you here." She replied. Sollux stood up, glaring at the door.

"Well what do you want?!" He spat. Aradia flinched.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok…" She mumbled. Sollux paused for a moment, his expression softening.

"Thorry…ith jutht… I did thomething I thoudn't have today." Sollux apologized. Aradia smiled.

"That's ok Sollux, everyone makes mistakes sometimes." She assured him.

"Well… I don't really know if I can fixth thith one." Sollux replied.

"What happened?" Aradia asked. Sollux sat down on the floor with his back against the bed.

"I… I kind of got mad at my fluth… a-and I thlammed the door in hith fathe… I-I think… he hateth me now…" Sollux explained.

"Why… why don't you just say sorry to him?" Aradia suggested.

"Aradia, ith not that eathy to thay thorry…" Sollux replied.

"Oh… um... well, why don't you practice on me then?" she questioned. Sollux's eyes widened as she said that.

"Thath… thath a good idea…" He muttered.


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note:** **Sorry guys, but if you want to continue to read this fanfiction, then go to search up EthineAxel and read it from there. I am changing websites because I feel under appreciated here if you want to you can follow my wattpad account, but from now on I will no longer be posting on .**


End file.
